


Luptean

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ;    Could you do Lupin x Reader having a cuppa tea because she wasn’t allowed to go to hogsmead as she got detention from Snape but lupin got her out to talk?





	Luptean

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings ; Remus Lupin x Reader
> 
> Warnings ; My english, i kinda doing the imagine thing to improve them. Language! AGE DIFFERENCE don’t read it if you’re not okay with it even tho it has only a kiss.I quess it’s a bit crappy cause I’m not writing regularly and it’s not in my first language so yeah. The photo it’s not mine so all credits go to it’s original owner.
> 
> A/N ; If you find mistakes feel free to correct me because you’re learning from your mistakes and i want to improve my english because they suck.Hope you like it love, I tried my best. Also the tittle is a ‘shipname’ from lupin and tea I know it’s stupid but i coulden’t find something better.

It was a lovely shiny day and all the students who are in their third year and up were in Hogsmeade. Well everyone except for you, and that’s because Snape had given you detention. You just finished polishing the silver in the trophy room without magic and it was exhausted. This man surely knows how to absorb the life from inside you, like it’s your last year in Hogwarts and you missed the chance go to Hogsmead for one last time with your friends.

You were starving so you decided go down to the kitchen and eat something. The house elves always are willing to give you whatever the hell you feel you want to eat. So you left the kitchen with a bag full of pumpkin juice, cupcakes and tons of chocolate. Merlin you love chocolate so much.

On your way to your common room you accidentally hit with someone. And this someone was this year’s DADA professor, Remus Lupin.

“Oh merlin, professor I’m so sorry, I didn’t saw you. Are you okay?”

“Y/N, yes I’m totally fine don’t you worry.”

He smiled at you and his brown eyes shined. He always was so low key, kind, compassionate, helpful and caring with everyone. He also was very handsome due to his age even though you didn’t believe that 33 are old. Well of course he’s old compare to you but you couldn’t hide that you had a bit of crush since the first day you saw him in the class.

“Mind me if I ask you why aren’t you at Hogsmead, with the rest of your classmates?”

“Oh, detention from professor Snape. I polished every silver in the trophy room don’t try it.”

You forced yourself to smile and actually pronounce the world professor next to Snape’s name because you were talking to a professor as well and sometimes you forgot this when you were talking to Lupin. Because let’s be honest he is the coolest professor somebody could ask. But he understood from your tone that you actually didn’t like him, at all. You tried to joke about it so you wouldn’t sound too bitter about it.

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna guess that you don’t have anything to do so, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?”

“Uh, sure, yeah.”

You were astonished. He wanted to spend time with you. You were so awkward. You walked together to his class. As always it was full of weird creatures. Most of them you already knew either because you had study them in school or you had read about them in books. You always wanted to be a professor of DADA so since your second year in Hogwarts you tried to learn about every single creature had existed and every defense spell (you had achieved a corporeal patronus back then), even some hexes because there was some kids in the school that deserved them.

He served to both of you a cup of tea and you pulled out some cupcakes that the wonderful house elves in the kitchen gave to you earlier.

“Professor Mcgonaggal told me about your plans for the future. I learned that you actually want to steal my position here in school.”

He was smirking. Merlin he was so damn sexy. But you couldn’t think of him like that, he was your professor after all. But you laughed. After all it is true you really wanted to steal his position.

“Yeah I had decided it since my second year what I wanted to do. I believe that DADA is really fascinating and at the same time really important for all students. So, I would like to pass on all my knowledge to the other generations.”

“Oh, of course, after all you conjured a corporeal patronus in this age as well if I’m not mistakes. Mind if I see it?”

You stood up and you though your ‘happy’ memory. Actually you felt it. You felt the tears on your brother’s cheek when you told him that your father’s killer finally was in Azkaban. You felt his relief. And his huge smile because finally he wouldn’t be afraid of him. It wasn’t happy you knew but it was pleasing to see that you little brother was finally free from his biggest fear. You felt happy when he hugged you and smiled after all this time.

And your red squirrel appeared right beside you and started running in the room. When it arrived in front of you it bended and you petted it.

“Hello ruby.” And then again it left you alone with Lupin.

“Ruby, you have named your patronus.”

“Yeah, I mean it is me after all. So it needed a name. Ruby, from the gemstone because of its color.” You always loved your patronus it was as playful as you were and it has the ability to plan the future align with your determined nature.

“You’re not an animagus, are you?”

Why would he ask you this kind of question? If you were an animagus he would know it because you would be registered.

“I’m not registered, am I?”

“Oh, of course. I forgot this tiny detail.”

You didn’t understand but you didn’t want to ask it was none of your business after all.

“So, would you like to talk about you profess-”

“Remus, please.” He smiled lightly while he corrected you.

“Remus then.” You said and a smirk was drawn in your face. You were happy. You were drinking tea with an amazing human who was your professor and he actually wanted you to talk to him in his first name.

“What would you like to know about me?”

“Well except for you being a werewolf I don’t really know anything else.”

He was staring at you with wide eyes. You tried to understand what you said wrong and that would make him uncomfortable and then you realized it. You didn’t suppose to know about him being a werewolf it was just the facts.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“How long do you know it?”

“I think I realized it right before Christmas. I mean you were tired or ill before and after every full moon. And I have read a lot about werewolves because I find it very unfair that they’re not treated as actual wizards since it wasn’t they’re choice. Anyway I just aligned the facts and find it out. But I swear I haven’t said anything to anyone. It’s not my secret to share after all. I’m sorry.”

You looked up at him. He didn’t say a single thing and you couldn’t translate his face so you began to walk away. Right before you turn the handle he stopped you.

Your faces were so close you could feel his hot breath on you and smell his perfume. So sweet. And he kissed you. He kissed you slowly, gentle and with passion. He wanted to remember every single detail of your lips and your taste. Because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it again. And you knew it too.


End file.
